Creepypasta High
by Nechi the Killer
Summary: My Twin and I are under the care of My new Papa, Mr. Slendy. Our Parents were Murdered a Long Time ago, when we were 7. We're 16 now, and I'm hungry for Blood, Screams of Pain, and BLOOD! Contains Blood/Gore/Lemon. I do not Own Creepypasta! Or the Songs! If you want an OC in here, ask me with a PM, tell me their name, and what he/she looks like!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Done with 'I Summoned a Killer'! Vegeta's Little Sister (Celeria!) and Me came up with this Story. Well, most likely me, but one of her stories inspired this story. I give her Half the Credit! And the Cover Credit goes to the Owner! I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Lovely Cel and Hatred Nechi are Twins. They Love Different Things. Cel loves Ponies with Blood and Chains surrounding them. Nechi loves Killing and Suffering. Slenderman finds them abandoned in the Woods as 7-year-olds and takes care of them. When he signs them up to school. They get picked on real bad...**

**Things to Expect in the Story**

**1. Nechi and Celeria love each other, but do everything the Opposite.**

**2. If you want OC's in this Story. (And I KNOW you want some!) Choose one and we'll be sure to Add them. No one takes Laughing Jack or Jeff the Killer! Got that?!**

**3. We DO NOT own Creepypasta or the Songs Listed. Have a problem? Talk to our Lawyers! *snickers***

**4. If this Story goes fast. Sorry, I have a habit of rushing through things!**

**5. ENJOY!**

**Ages: Cel and Nechi- 7  
Slenderman- Unknown. (I wish I knew. That would of been cool!)**

* * *

_Song for the Story:  
Awoken- WoodenToaster ft H8_Seed  
Hatred Nechi's Theme. Cel's at the Bottom!_

_What cause have I to feel glad?  
I've built my life on judgement and causing pain  
I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome  
Now everything that I've had  
And everything I've known have been thrown away;  
And with time, I've come to find this isn't my home_

_I've stroked the fire_  
_Seen more pain than you can know_  
_The tears of the broken have washed away my soul_  
_Pushed by desire_  
_To change the way my stream will flow_  
_Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control_

_I try my best to block out the screams_  
_But they're haunting me in my dreams_  
_Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop_

_I man these wretched machines_  
_Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain_  
_Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality_  
_But life is not as it seems_  
_Should I take a chance for freedom and throw it all down the drain?_  
_I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away_

_I've stroked the fire_  
_Seen more pain than you can know_  
_The tears of the broken have washed away my soul_  
_Pushed by desire_  
_To change the way my stream will flow_  
_Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control_

_I try my best to block out the screams_  
_But they're haunting me in my dreams_  
_Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop_

_I've stroked the fire_  
_Seen more pain than you can know_  
_The tears of the broken have washed away my soul_  
_Pushed by desire_  
_To change the way my stream will flow_  
_Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control_

_I'm sick of hurting,_  
_Sick of thinking it's all I do_  
_I break those around me, those spared are very few_  
_But the bright sun is burning_  
_And my sky shines, ever blue_  
_Friendships surround me; I'm becoming a part of you_

_I try my best to block out the screams_  
_But they're haunting me in my dreams_  
_Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop_

* * *

**Nechi's POV**

All I remember from yesterday was Mom and Dad told my Twin Cel and Me to run while they handle it. Then I hit my head on something and everything went Dark! But not before seeing something White.

"Nechi." Cel shook me heavily. I turned on my side and rubbed my cheek.

"Sho. School can wait." I yawned and buried my face into pillows.

"We're not going to school. Mr. Slendy said he's going to our New Daddy."

"Oh yeah?" I mumbled.

"Yeah. He's getting us Breakfast." Cel shook me harder. "Come on, Nechi. You can't be Lazy all Day again!" She whined. "I wanna watch the New Justin Bieber Movie."

"And where do you suppose I hid it?"

"You hid it?!" She screamed.

"You kept watching it while I was trying to sleep."

"Fine. I hid your Knife's." My eyes went wide open. Then I tackled her to the ground. She laughed as I held her down by the shoulders.

"Where are they?!" I yelled, my eyes turning into Fire. "What did you do to them?!" I shook her as hard as I can.

"O-O-Okay!" She said while I was shaking her. "They're somewhere at Grandma's House!" I disappeared. A few minutes later I came back growling like a Lion. The door opened beside me as Cel was backing up. I was all Wet. "You completely bedazzled my handles! And it's all sticky." I tried getting them off, but they stuck to my fingers. Then she started running. "Get back here!" I yelled, starting to chase her until something picked me up by the back of the shirt. I shivered from the Cold Air and my hair started turning Orange. "Cel, if you know what's good for you. You will see that Justin Bieber Movie completely covered in Blood and Ash!" Then a Tentacle covered my mouth.

"Quiet down. I can hear you from the other side of the Forest." A Deep voice ordered. I nodded.

"Hi Mr. Slendy!" Cel squeaked from the other side of the room. "Nechi wanted to be Lazy and I had to give it out." I rubbed my aching head as Mr. Slendy put me down on the Bed gently. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my Hands. I glared at Cel and took another Knife out. I'm being careful I don't cut my hand, until this happened. "Don't mess up!" Cel yelled from in front of me. Then I completely cut my Palm. I hissed and buried my face into the Bed. I swear my hand was shaking. I sniffed and a tear fell from my right eye. I growled and punched her on top of the head.

"Cel, give me one day to have peace and quiet. That's all I ask. Please?!" I yelled in her face. Getting a Band-Aid from my pocket and putting on the Cut. I licked the rest of the Blood off and Cel sat next to me. Then I continued to cut the Diamonds off the Knifes. Cel was quiet the whole time. When I was done with the first one, Mr. Slendy walked in.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you!" We both said, her sweetly, me in a mutter. Then Cel jumped from the Bed and almost dropped the Knife on the floor, until I wrapped my tail around the Bed Post and caught the Knife in my fingertip.

"Don't fall!" I took a deep breath and gently pulled myself back to the Bed. Then my tail let go and I fell Face-First into the ground. My Knife falling handle first on my back. Then I was picked up again. "Thank you."

"You're really clumsy." Mr. Slendy said. I took a deep breath as he placed me on the Bed. He sat next to me. He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I smiled and put my little hands on his. Then he chuckled and Razor Sharp Teeth appeared on his face, like a Smile. I crawled over to him and laid my head on his lap. I closed my eyes and sighed softly.

"Do you live with anyone?" I asked.

"No. I have brothers, but they're somewhere." I frowned and turned so I was looking at him.

"That's Not Fair." I said. "You shouldn't be lonely. Family has to be there for each other."

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"Momma. She always gives us advide if she is gone, or Dad too." I felt a Blanket being placed on me as I yawned. Mr. Slendy picked me up gently and laid my head on his shoulder. "Can I call you, Papa?"

"Sure." He said. I smiled softly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke back up. Papa was nowhere to be seen. But Cel was sleeping next to me. My Killing Urges kicking in my Stomach. My Usually Black Orbs glowed Blood-Red all around the Room. Then the Rocking Chair in the Living Room stopped creaking as I got out of Bed. I picked up my Knife from the Floor and scrapped the Rest of the Diamonds off. My Hair went up, so it was Gravity Defying. Like Goku's from DBZ. My Shirt changed to the Darkest Black Color, all ripped up. My Jeans shortened to the point they were above my knees, they turn to my Shirt too, and was ripped up. I opened my mouth at a Mirror. Where I saw Papa looking at me from the Corner of the Room. Fangs appeared in my teeth and my stomach growled a little. Before Cel groaned, I glared at her before hissing. Disappearing. I could've sworn I heard Papa growling or something. Then I appeared at a River. I looked at myself in it and put my hand in it. I drank some of it.

"You should be in Bed." I heard Cel say from behind me.

"I should be hunting instead of listening to you." I growled, putting my hand in the Water. I circled it around and glared at my reflection. "Besides, what do you do when you're in Bed? Text your pretty boyfriend Kurth." I mocked her voice and shook my head. "Not a Chance to make me go to bed."

"But I brought her here." Papa said. "And she's right."

"Because she doesn't understand what I am. I'm Hatred Nechi, I'm Hated around the World. So I hate them back." I rubbed the Cut under the Band-Aid. I frowned and stood back up. Clenching the Knife in my Hand. "I just can't control my Urges. They eat me alive." I walked over to Papa and stood beside him, crossing my arms.

* * *

**9 years later...**

"We're going to school?" Cel and I asked. We're now 16, standing in front of Papa. He nodded. "When?"

"In a Week. I have taught you everything that I can. All you need is to look like Creepypastas." We smiled and nodded.

"Don't I look like a Creepypasta already at night?" I asked.

"School is at Night, you'll go crazy if you can't keep yourself in sane." I nodded. "Follow me." He went into another room and we followed him there. "Mr. Creepypasta."

"You need me to give these Girls a Make-Over?" Mr. Creepypasta asked. Papa nodded and Mr. Creepypasta wrapped his arms around our shoulder.

"I'm not a hugger." Cel said.

"Who cares?" I asked. "You were all over me when we was 4." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be back later." We all walked out the door and disappeared. I blinked, it looked like a Basement. I looked around.

"What is this Place?"

"Where I plan on how the New Creepypasta look. But now, you're immortal." I smiled and clenched my Knife in my pocket. "Don't pull that Knife out."

"I'm not going to stab anyone. I stab food or people I don't like.

"You stabbed me." Cel said.

"Because I don't like you." I muttered.

"But you should like me, I'm your Sister." She pouted.

"I will gut you again. Say one more thing that involves me liking you." She sighed softly, then she was the First to get Creepypasta-fied. I sat on the floor and traced my Knife in the Floor. After a little while, Mr. Creepypasta said I was up.

Here it goes...

* * *

_Cel's Theme (Vegeta's Little Sister Chose it!)  
Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis_

_Hey, hey, hey Yeah, lets go Alright, Alright OK Alright OK Alright OK_

_Return of the Mack's, get 'em What it is what it does what it is what it isn't Lookin' for a better way to get up out of bed instead of getting on the internet and checking out who hit me, get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy_

_Yup. Bad, moonwalking This here, is our party My posse's been on Broadway And we did it, our way Throne music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it And yet I'm on Let that stage light go and shine on down Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town Trust me. on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustlin' Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing Halfway cross that city with the backpack Fat cat, crushin labels off Yeah, Nah they can't tell me nothing We give that to the people Spread it across the country Labels out here Nah they can't tell me nothing We give it to the people Spread it across the country_

_Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Now can I kick it? thank you Yeah I'm so damn grateful I grew up, really wanted gold fronts But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you Yall can't stop me Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week Raw. Tell me go up. Gone! Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome Ceasar will make you a believer Nah I never ever did it for a throne That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Nah sing a song and it goes like Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life-like nobody was watching I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_So we put our hands up So we put our hands up_

_Lets go_

_Na na na na na na na na And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na Macklemore_

_Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us._


	2. We're Going to High School

_Song for this Chapter:  
Monster High- Fright Song: Creators of Monster High_

_(Hahaha)  
(Oh, you give me the chills!)_

_Walking down a darkened hallway_  
_Everybody turns to look at you_  
_It's not because you're different_  
_It's just because you're so scary cool_

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile_  
_You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous_  
_High school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my_  
_peeps_  
_You can't ignore us_  
_This is where the ghoul kids rule!_

_Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Come on, don't be shy_  
_Monster high_  
_The party never dies_

_Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Freaky chic,and fly_  
_Monster high_  
_Where student bodies lie_

_Hey, Frankie Stein's got me falling apart_  
_Draculaura's stealing my heart_  
_Clawdeen Wolf can make me howl at the moon_  
_Yeah Lagoona Blue's fishing this lagoon_  
_Cleo De Nile, you're so beguile_  
_Even though you act so vile (uh huh)_  
_And Deuce has stone-cold style_  
_These are my boos, my skeleton crew_  
_A little strange, but so are you_  
_Don't you wanna be a monster, too?_

_Oh, freaky just got fabulous_  
_Everybody wants a piece of you_  
_The stars all smile, let's be realistic_  
_Most characteristic, most hippin' horrific_

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile_  
_You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous_  
_High school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my_  
_peeps_  
_You can't ignore us_  
_This is where the ghoul kids rule!_

_Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Come on, don't be shy_  
_Monster high_  
_The party never dies_

_Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Freaky chic,and fly_  
_Monster high_  
_Where student bodies lie_

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R_  
_Monsters, monsters, so bizarre_  
_M-O-N-S-T-E-R_  
_Monsters, monsters, yes we are_  
_(x2)_

_(Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Come on, don't be shy_  
_Monster high_  
_The party never dies)_

_Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Freaky chic,and fly_  
_Monster high_  
_Where student bodies lie_

_We've got spirits, yes we do_  
_We've got spirits, how 'bout you?_  
_(x2)_

* * *

_Chapter 2: We're Going to High School_

**Cel's POV**

After Mr. Creepypasta told Nechi that she had to rest. She knocked herself out. I was handed a Mirror. I looked at myself and gasped softly. My hair was changed, it was now Red. My eyes were a Blue Color. My clothes were Green and like rags. My Skin was still Peach. "Awesome!" I said, spinning around. "Thank you, Mr. Creepypasta!" I hugged him tightly and he snickered.

"Glad I can make another Member of the Creepypasta Family." He said. "You can go back to, Slendy." I nodded and ran out the door. Checking my pockets for any weapons. All I found was a Daggar and a Little Bag. I opened the bag and went through it. There was dust in there. And I knew exactly what to do with it. I looked around for the House, then it was to my left. I knocked on it softly.

"Mr. Slendy! I'm back!" I said. Then someone who looked like a Mime opened the door.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm Cel. Under the care of Mr. Slendy." I said. "Is he home?"

"He's at a meeting, but he told me to be expecting 16 year olds." I nodded.

"My other Twin is with Mr. Creepypasta. Can I come in?"

"Sure beautiful." He smirked and I blushed softly, walking in. He closed the door. We walked to the Living Room.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Laughing Jack, but you can call me. L.J." I nodded.

* * *

**Nechi's POV**

I woke up in my Bedroom. Not in Papa's House, but my Old One. I sat up and looked at my hands. They have stitches on them. And my skin was now Pale. My clothes were ripped up, all Black. I have Boots up with chains around them. A Bang was over my Left Eye, and the bottom of the back of my hair was Red. I smiled and picked up a Mirror. I locked at myself. My right eye was a full Black, with a White Dot in the Middle. I looked around in the mirror. The dot didn't follow. But it was still cool. I got out of the Small Bed. I clenched the Bed Sheets when I almost slipped on a Slipper. I took a deep breath and looked at the Dusty Room, walking around. I opened the closet door and slammed it closed. My eyes going wide, looking at the window when I heard the bushes rustling. My Parents bodies were in that closet, and so was Grandma's, Grandpa's, all my Auntie's, and Uncle's. I gulped heavily and touched my stomach when a chill went down my spine. I closed the Curtains and walked to the Living Room. Dried up Blood was all over the Place. And I found a Bottle of Booze, Beer, and Whiskey was all over the floor too.

"Were you the Last One?" I heard a Gruff voice ask from behind me.

"No, I'm a survivor, along with my Twin." I said. Checking my pockets, my Knifes were there. And a Little Bag.

"And how come you look like that?" A Knife was pressed against my spine. I sucked in a breath.

"I'm a Creepypasta, not so long ago. Under the Care of Slenderman." I put my hands up. "Killing is my Hobby, and I love to drink Blood." Then the Knife was put down. It turned me around and I didn't dare open my eyes.

"You said Slenderman?"

"He's my new Papa, since someone killed my family." I opened one of my eyes and stared into Unblinking Eyes. I smiled.

"I've seen you before. You're great at killing."

"You're Not Too Bad, yourself."

"Not Too Bad? I'm the King!" He laughed. I snickered a little bit.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jeffery the Killer."

"I'm calling you, Jeffy!" I grinned.

"No." He glared at me.

"But I want to!" I whined. He grumbled.

"Fine. But not in public." He crossed his arms.

"I'm..." Then I raised an eyebrow. "I think my name was Hatred Nechi. Because mostly everyone hates me." I scratched my cheek.

"How come?"

"I killed my entire School..." I trailed off. "And then my Parents grounded me for a year. And then I ran away, and got ran over by a Car." I looked at the floor in thought. "I had urges to hurt someone. And they started at the wrong time of the day..." Then I snapped my fingers. "Even though I killed my entire school. I didn't go to Jail because the Hospital put me in a Mental Hospital. My parents didn't come for me until I was 7." Jeffy nodded and we walked out the House. Then Papa appeared in front of us with Cel beside him, grinning like a maniac. "He was here first!" I pointed to Jeffy.

"What?!" He yelled. "You were knocked out on that Bed! And you just happened to go in the Living Room."

"You weren't suppose to be there in the First Place."

"I was looking for people to kill."

"And it didn't occur to you that there was Blood all over the floor?!"

"I saw it, but thought someone was injured!" Then Papa held us up by the ankles before we can stab each other. We both growled at each other and crossed our arms. Glaring the other direction. Then Cel looked at me and smiled. I frowned and glared at her.

"Come on, we have to buy different stuff, and then clothes." Papa let go of my ankle and Cel grabbed my hand tightly, dragging me away.

"I don't need anything! I wanna stay with my Clothes, as it is!" I whined.

"Too Bad! We're going to School!" She sung.

"You bore me!"

"I know!" She grinned. I hit over on the back, and she let go of me.

"Got'cha Bitch!" I said, laughing evilly as I ran the other way.

"No Fair!" She growled.

"All's Fair in Love and War, My Twin Sister!" I jumped on a branch and jumped to the Top of it. I took a deep breath. I know Mr. Creepypasta said I'm can fly all I want when this transformation is complete. Or when I wake up. Here goes nothing... I jumped from the Tree and Free-Falled to the Ground. Then I didn't hit it. I opened my eyes and looked up, Papa and Jeffy were looking at me. I sweatdropped and grinned nervously. "Hey Papa." I said. Then I gathered everything I've learned about flying in Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Then I flew up slowly and they watched me as I circled around. Then I landed on my feet. I took a deep breath before hugging Papa tightly. "Mr. Creepypasta was right. I did fly." I giggled and pulled back. Papa ruffled my hair and I smiled widely. Before Cel came running, she was out of breath. Then she glared at me. "I'll get my own clothes." Then I pouted and walked in front of her. I could tell she was glaring at my back.

"Nechi. We won't get along if we don't so something we both like." She said, crossing her arms.

"And what if I don't wanna get along?" I asked.

"Then why don't you wanna do fun stuff with me?"

"Cause they're all about Justin Bieber." I crossed my arms as she caught up with me. I looked at her and smiled. "Do you like Jay-Z?" She nodded and sniffed. "Let's go and buy Jay-Z CD's!" She smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Alright. Can you fly us there?" I nodded and put my hands under her forearms. I gathered up energy and flew up. Flying slowly so she doesn't freak out. "Fly faster!"

"I'm still a Rookie so hold on!" I said, then I started flying faster. Then an Aura appeared around me and I flew faster, like 10x then I started with. I smiled as I flew out of the forest and into the city. I could see all the Townspeople stare at us like we're crazy.

"Momma! I wanna do that!" A Boy yelled when I flew above him. Then I landed at Wal-Mart.

"How do you get out of this transformation?" I asked myself.

"I'm lucky, I still look like a Human Being." Cel grinned and I hit her behind the head with my fist. She yelped in surprise and we walked in. Then I looked like my Old Self, the stitches disappearing. I looked around.

"And you're lucky were surrounded by People and a Security Guard right there." I said, we walked over to the Clothes Section. "I'm only getting Black, Red, and White Stuff. I'm going to the Food Section." I said, walking to the Meat Section. I grabbed an Empty Cart and put some meats in it. Then I found Chocolate Cupcakes. I grabbed a few Boxes and ran the Cart to the Vegetable Section. Only cause Cel like Vegetables. I grabbed three Bags and then jumped in the Cart. I used some of my KI to blow the Cart to different Places to get food. Once I was done, I was in front of Cel. Who put random Stuff in the Cart. My stuff was first. And they were all Gothic Stuff. I smirked and rubbed my hands together, evilly. Then when she said she was done. I hoisted her on my back and used my KI to fly out the Store, Cel put the Money on the Counter. Then I smirked as her nails were digging into my shoulders. The Cart skidded to a stop in front of the Woods. Cel took a deep breath and got out the Cart, getting her nails out of my shoulders. Then I went back to my Creepypasta Form. I jumped out the Cart and grabbed the Front of it. Cel walked beside me. Then Papa appeared in front of us.

"We got extra food!" Cel grinned. I flicked a Rock at her and it hit her in the side of the face. Papa nodded and I got out a Chocolate Cupcake. I handed it to Papa and smiled.

"I thought you would like Chocolate." I said, smiling widely.


	3. Getting Ready for School

_Song for this Chapter:  
Yeah! Break! Care! Break! By the Creators of Dragon Ball Z_

_Live your life, don't stop until it's done  
Once you live for love then you've already won_

_When I look up through the infinite sky_  
_I never thought that it could come to this_  
_Just take my hand and together we'll fly_  
_Let's go, I know, how high?_

_Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around_  
_This irreplaceable world needs us now_  
_We have to join in the fight_

_Live your life like a KameHame-Ha_  
_Give your all, don't ever give up!_  
_When we're together, I know we can win_  
_I have you to believe in!_

_Live your life, don't stop until it's done_  
_Give your all, don't ever give up_  
_All you need is love and to believe in yourself_  
_It's easier when you believe_

_Live your life like a KameHame-Ha  
Give your all, don't ever give up!  
When we're together, I know we can win  
I have you to believe in!_

_Live your life, don't stop until it's done_  
_Give your all, don't ever give up_  
_All you need is love and to believe in yourself_  
_It's easier when you believe_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Getting Ready for School_

It was now the Day to get tortured by school again. Papa had been teaching us since we were 7. And learning with him was fun! The Best ever! Cel had set up an Alarm Clock for 5 A.M. today, and I had to crush it from the Nightstand to make it stop. I grumbled under my breath and sat up. Cel was texting on her phone. "Who are you texting?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"L.J. We wouldn't stop talking all night." She giggled. I rolled my eyes and got out of Bed. Papa was in the Living Room when I walked into the Kitchen. Papa looked up at me from his Book as I banged my head on the counter.

"What are you doing up?" He chuckled.

"Cel set up an Alarm Clock, and now I'm tired." I yawned, sitting in a chair. I took a deep breath. "Can I have a Book?" He looked at the shelves and a book floated from the Highest one. It floated to me and I looked at it. "Ooo, when'd ya get the Creepypasta Stories?" I asked.

"Since you've been asking me to get it." I giggled.

"I remember that. Sorry." I opened the Book and looked at the Chapters, until Cel came in. She was still texting. Muttering different stuff. I looked at her from my Book and she sat in front of me. "Can you put the phone down?" I asked.

"Nope. My fingers won't stop-" I interrupted her by taking the phone from her. I put it in my ripped up pocket and glared at her. She gasped heavily and sniffed.

"Don't start crying, do what you have to do to get ready for school. Since you had to wake me up SO early." I mumbled, shaking my head and going back to the Book. Then she stood up and started making breakfast. I then got to one of Papa's Brother's, Uncle Splendy. I smiled and started reading his story. "Hey Cel, now I know why you like Uncle Splendy so much. He always tries to cheer people up." She snickered. I then read more of it. I was handed a Bottle of Blood. I licked my lips and almost got done with Uncle Splendy's Story, if Cel's phone didn't ring. I growled at it.

"Did L.J. text back?" She asked in my ear. I pushed her away from me and got her phone out.

"No, Papa. Someone sent an E-Mail to all of us!" I said, putting the Phone on the table. Then I started reading Uncle Splendy's Story again. I flipped the page and saw him with a wide smile on his face. I chuckled and Papa tapped the phone.

"Mr. Slendy, what if it's a Stranger?" Cel asked. I glared at her.

"Who could possibly know your Phone Number, and E-Mail at this time of the Mornin'?" I asked. She shrugged.

"The School?" Then Mr. Creepypasta's Face popped up on her phone.

"Good Morning Slender Family, it's our first day is high school! So let's not be late! Once you go to the Main office, there will be Classes waiting for you. School starts at 8:15 tonight." Then the Phone beeped.

"Self Destruct in 10 Seconds."

"Aw, Crap!" I yelled, grabbing it and blasting out the Window. I threw it in a River and it blew up. Scaring Birds away. I wiped my forehead.

"MY PHONE!" I heard Cel's cries from the house. I rolled my eyes and dived in, retrieving it. I swam back up and looked at it, it was perfectly fine! And I hate this phone! I flew back to the House and found Uncle Splendy talking to Papa.

"Hi Uncle Splendy! What'cha doin' here?" I asked, walking up to them. He smiled widely and ruffled my hair.

"Well, since Mr. Creepypasta asked me to be a Teacher at Creepypasta High. I wanted to give you two gifts!"

"Is it a Red Balloon?" Cel and me whispered at the same time, her appearing out of nowhere.

"No." We pouted. "A Shiny Red Balloon!" He held up Two Red Balloons.

"Yes!" I cheered and he gave one to me. I smiled widely and hugged Uncle Splendy. "Thank you, Uncle Splendy! You're gifts are always the Best!" He laughed and put a hand to his chest.

"I'm honored, have a Good Day now!"

"I hope I'm in your class." Cel said. He laughed again and disappeared.

"I'm going to go Killing!" I sung, blasting away with the Red Balloon in my hand tightly. I snickered and landed in a Tree, hovering over a Sleeping Family.

* * *

It was now 5:00 PM. And Cel made me wear Black and Red for the First Day. Once I get my hands on her. She will be wearing a bruise for a face! I growled once she was done with my hair. "Cel! You are seriously trying to rip my hair out!" I said.

"You just don't comb your hair!" She grinned widely.

"Why do I need to? I'm not going on a Date."

"How do you know?" She giggled.

"Cel, you have 5 seconds to get this comb out of my hair." She hurried and ran out the Bathroom while I put the comb on the counter. I took a deep breath before I looked at myself, there was Black Eyeliner on me, Black Lipstick. My Stitches were still on my arms and legs. But a Blood-Red Shirt and a Short Black Jacket covered it. I had Black Skinny Jeans on, with a Chain on the Side, the same with my Boots, they both had chains on them. A Bang was over my Left Eye, it was Black with Red covering the edges. I smiled at myself. I'm SO glad I picked out this Outfit. "I'm going to show up, early. I wanna see if Jeffy's there, and see if Cel gets every class with me."

"I better, I don't like being the New Kid!" She whined, putting her Bookbag On. I don't need a Bookbag. But Cel bought me one anyways. It said _'#BossStatus, #TeamBossStatus, and #Vampire.' _It was Black and Red. As always. But, the straps are White. So I thank Cel for that... Not! I told her to get me this. And I gave her the money. Then I put it on and sat in a Chair, drinking the Blood Bottle. I then looked at the Door as someone knocked on it.

"Me will get it!" I said, walking to the door and opening it. Then Laughing Jack was there with Jeffy. "What's up?" I asked.

"We'll be your escorts to your New School!" Laughing Jack laughed, then Cel tackled him to the ground in a big hug.

"Oh my God!" I said. "Bye Papa!" I said, walking out the door, I closed it gently. "Well, sky airlines or walk?"

"Sky!" Jeff grinned evilly, as always. That smile in his cheeks is always like staring into my soul like that. And it creeps Cel out. And then I tell her that a smile is a good thing. And then she says, but what if it's an Evil Smile? And then I have to tell her that if Smiles are Evil, that'll be the Worst Day of your Life! Then she passes out. Sometimes I have to carry her to the bed, other times. I have to wake her up with Ice Cold Water. Then I put my hands on Jeff's forearms and flew up off the ground a little, then I blasted off. I laughed as I came up with a few jokes in my head.

"Welcome to Oo Oo Ah Ah, Air Lines. We will be reaching your destination shortly." I smiled.

"Where'd that come from?" Jeff asked.

"From Youtube! There was a Monkey flying a Cargo Plane!" I grinned again and a huge building came into view. "Is that School?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

"Yep."

"Is there any elevators?"

"No." I groaned and landed on the ground slowly, I put Jeff down.

"Why not?"

"Because some of us have to fly."

"Like BEN and I?" He nodded. "Don't worry, Jeffy. I'm good for flying anytime!" I crossed my arms and looked at the School. It was like my Elementary School, but it was a Dark Brown Building. It was Dark Out, and not that many people were here. but I caught Sally, Jane the Killer, Smile Dog, Eyeless Jack, and BEN talking. They knew a little about me, because I saw them before. But they know that I have a Twin, who acts nothing like me. And I like to be alone. "I'll see you, later." I said, running to a corner of the Building. I put my Bookbag down and opened it. I looked through it. Stuff like Math, Science, and Social Studies were in here. That's what another E-Mail said to bring. And I did! I cheered in my mind and Cel appeared beside me. Making my hand snatch up my Knife and point it in between her eyes. She jumped in surprise and put her hands up. "Geeze Cel! You are seriously going to give me Heart Attack." I said, putting my Knife back in my pocket.

"Sorry, I like doing that." She giggled. "Well, wanna go to the Office?"

"Later, where'd you put my Needle and Black String?"

"I have it in my Bookbag. You don't know how to sew."

"So?"

"I'm saying you'll just hurt yourself."

"And I care why?"

"Because I care about you as a Sister." She whispered.

"Cel, you know I can take care of myself." I put my hands on her cheeks. "And you can't possibly take care of yourself without me." I joked in a high Voice. She giggled and lightly punched me on my shoulder. I laughed and smiled.

"Well, at least we can make up." She sighed softly. "And finally be Sis-"

"Sisrends!" I said, pointing my finger in the air. "Sisters/Friends. There. I made up a New Word! Now can I go back to Bed?" We laughed again. Getting the attention of the Group of Creepypasta a few meters in front of us.


	4. Ever Single Time

**A/N: Okay, NOW's the chapter you can start asking me for OC's. Tell me the Age, Name, and what he/she looks like. Don't be shy to ask me.**

* * *

_Song for this Chapter:  
Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)  
By Marilyn Manson  
_

_Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you,_  
_Some of them want to get used by you._  
_Some of them want to abuse you,_  
_Some of them want to be abused._

_Sweet dreams are made of these,_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas,_  
_Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you,_  
_Some of them want to get used by you._  
_Some of them want to abuse you,_  
_Some of them want to be abused._

_I wanna use you and abuse you,_  
_I wanna know what's inside you._  
_Moving on, moving on._  
_Moving on, moving on._  
_Moving on, moving on._  
_Moving on._

_Sweet dreams are made of these,_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas,_  
_Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you,_  
_Some of them want to get used by you._  
_Some of them want to abuse you,_  
_Some of them want to be abused._

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you,_  
_I'm gonna know what's inside._  
_Gonna use you and abuse you,_  
_I'm gonna know what's inside you._

* * *

_Chapter 4: Every Single Time_

When the First Bell rang. Cel and me walked inside and into the Office. Mr. Creepypasta was there with papers in his hands. I smiled before he handed me one. "You're in luck. You two have all your classes together." He smiled.

"Yes." Cel whispered.

"No." I whispered.

"Thank you, Mr. Creepypasta!" Cel grabbed my hand and dragged me out the Office. I grumbled and slapped her hand away, standing up.

"I can walk on my own." I said, dusting myself off. Then I looked at my Schedule. "Now, we're in luck. Gym!" I smiled widely. "With Uncle Ender." My fingers shook. "I hope we can play dodgeball."

"I hate dodgeball!" Cel crossed her arms as we walked to Gym.

"It's not that Bad! You just need to not get hit in the face or anywhere else." I said.

"And I always get hit."

"If I'm not there."

"And then you're the winner!" She threw her hands up when we walked in.

"Because I'm the Queen of Dodgeball." I grinned and put a hand to my chest.

"And I'm the rookie."

"We're going to talk about this all day?"

"Until you stop saying you're the Queen." Then we noticed a Girl sitting at a chair. She was reading a book.

"Ooo, she's reading The Girl and the Fire Throne." I whispered, walking over to her. I sat next to her and put my Bookbag down on the ground. I looked at her, her Hair was a Light Red Color, going all the way down to her waist. I could spot a Yellow Sun Dress that went down to her knees. She noticed my stare and looked at me. "Hi, I noticed that Book you were reading. What's your name?" I asked. When more Creepypastas came in, she poked me in the cheek.

"I'm Mika, sorry. I just like to poke people a lot." I nodded.

"I like to punch people, like her." I pointed to Cel, who was talking with Jane. Mika nodded and went back to her book.

* * *

It was now after Gym. And I was in my favorite Class, Reading! With Uncle Splendy. Thank God, I have like a Million Books in my Bookbag. So I just picked the Biggest Book which was the Book I was reading earlier. I went to the beginning with Mr. Creepypasta. That's when I noticed that Jeff and Jane were sitting on either side of me, and we were in the middle. They were glaring at each other. I took a deep breath as I flipped the page. It's not that I don't want their attention focused on me. But I'm just interested in this book, and I love this Book! I frowned once Darkness over took the room. I can't see the Words. I remembered something Papa told me to do in these situations. I looked at the Words closely, then they turned White, but didn't glow. I smiled softly, and heard Knifes being clashed together above me. I covered my mouth to not yelp in surprise. Then everyone looked at Jeff and Jane. I looked up at the Knifes. They was about an inch above me. I sighed happily and snatched the Knifes from them.

"Hey!" They yelled.

"Hay's for horses." I said, putting the Knifes in my Pockets. "Look for them after school." I picked up the Book again and they growled at me before sitting back down. Then Cel looked over at me. She sits in front of me.

"What'cha reading?" She whispered. I tilted the Book up for her to see.

"Since you didn't let me finish." She nodded and turned back in her seat. Then Uncle Splendy stood up. I eyed him from my Book as he walked over to the Door. Mr. Creepypasta was there.

"Nechi, Mr. Creepypasta would like to speak with you." I put my Book down and stood up, walking over to Mr. Creepypasta, I walked out and he closed the door. I scratched the stitches on my arm as he told me what Papa told him. Grandma's Dead, and her house burned down. And then my other Aunts and Uncles are dead too, their houses burned down. I showed no emotion, even though I was tearing up inside. When he was done, he requested for me and Cel to to home. I nodded my head once and walked back in the Classroom. I grabbed my stuff and told Uncle Splendy that Mr. Creepypasta said that we should leave, and Jeff said. 'Lucky.' Then Cel got up and disappeared, I opened the window and flew out of it, then I closed it and blasted off. I could see Cel looking up at me from the ground where she's running. Then she looked back straight ahead of her. We got to the House at the same time and I saw Papa sitting on a rocking chair. Just sitting there, Cel walked in and I sat on the roof. Putting my Bookbag in my lap, hugging it. I sniffed and looked at the Smoke at where Grandma's House was. Then I buried my head in my arms and started sobbing softly. Tears streaming down my face as it started to Rain. I clenched my fist and punched the Roof. It creaked a little bit before I scratched my scalp. I'm overreacting, I'm going insane. I grabbed my Knife and jumped down from the roof, getting the attention of the talking Papa and Cel. I growled and ran into the Woods.

Then I stopped when a Deer was in front of me. I quickly killed it and took all of its Blood in my Blood Bottle, then I found a Bag near it. I walked over to it and sliced it open. I found Whiskey Bottles, Water, and an Adorable Neko, he was whimpering. I picked him up and raised an eyebrow when he opened his eyes, looking at me. They were Blood-Red like mine. "Are you going to kill me too?" He whimpered.

"I don't think I can." I said. Then I looked back down at the Bag. Leaving it there, I walked away. "You see, I can raise you if my Papa would let me. I think he'll be happy that we have a Neko Boy to raise in the House." He smiled and nodded, I took my Hoodie off and wrapped him up in it from the Rain.

"If I stay, can I sleep with you?" I nodded.

"Not when you're older, my friend will get jealous." He giggled and snuggled in the Hoodie, almost purring. Then my Hair covered my eyes. I arrived at the Front Door and I tapped my fingers on it, the Neko Boy fell asleep. Then Laughing Jack opened the door. "Can I come in?" He stepped aside and I walked inside, drying my self off with my KI. Then I walked in the Bedroom and kneeled down beside the bed, putting the Neko on it. He looked to be about 4 or something. I scratched my scalp and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Papa looking down at me. "I found him, Papa. Can we keep him?" I asked, looking at the Sleeping Neko. His tail was wrapped around him tightly and his ears touched his head. They were Black too. "I can train him, to give me something to do. I always wanted to have a student." He nodded.

"If you can handle him." I nodded.

"I can."

"That means feed him, care for him, bathe him." I nodded again.

"I'll take good care of him, Papa." I hugged him tightly and smiled. "Thank you." He patted my head and ruffled my hair. Then I pulled back and he teleported away. Then the Neko woke up, he yawned and stretched out.

"Hi Miss." He yawned. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Kid. Guess what?" His tail waved around in wonder.

"What?"

"You can stay." He mewed and jumped at me, hugging me around the Neck. I snickered and wrapped my arm around him, sitting on the Bed. "You're gonna have to go shopping with me. Okay?" He nodded and kissed my cheek, then laying his head on my shoulder. I leaned against the Crown of the Bed and he twirled my tail in his hand. I felt him sigh and look out the window.

"Can I call you Mama?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure. I'm gonna think of a name real quick." He nodded and sat in front of me, playing with my tail. His hands aren't claws or paws, his feet aren't either, his stomach and chest aren't covered in fur. The only thing that makes him a Neko, is his Tail and Ears. Then I thought of a Name. "I'm gonna call you... Liu." He smiled and nodded.

"I like it." He said.

"That's the name of Jeff's Older Brother." L.J. said.

"I didn't know." I scratched Liu behind the ear and he purred, closing his eyes. "Jeff killed him?" He nodded.

"They lied to him."

"Should I choose a different name?"

"You can keep that name, but you should call him something else around Jeff." I nodded.

"Neko." I said. Then Liu climbed my arm and hugged it tightly. Smiling, then the door opened. Cel was carrying a Bag from Wawa, then I sniffed the air, Chocolate filling it. Then Cel looked at me and smirked. "Did you get a Chocolate Glazed Donut?" She nodded. Then she took it out and tossed it to me. I caught it and tore it in half. "You like Chocolate?" I asked. He nodded and I gave the Other half to him. Then I ate the Donut. Then he ate it and smiled widely again. Then he laughed as I poked his stomach. Liu climbed up my Arm and onto my head. Then he went upside down so he was looking straight at me. I smiled and he did too.

"Mama, you're silly."

"No Liu, I'm insane." He shook my head.

"Then wouldn't you have killed me by now?"

"I can't kill a cute face like that." I cooed.


	5. When Jeff Found Out

_Song for this Chapter:  
Awake and Alive by Skillet_

_I'm at war with the world _  
_And they try to pull me into the dark _  
_I struggle to find my faith _  
_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake _  
_And my strength is fading fast _  
_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake, I'm alive _  
_Now I know what I believe inside _  
_Now it's my time _  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here.) Right here, (Right Now.) Right now _  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down _  
_I know what I believe inside _  
_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world _  
_'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul _  
_I've already made up my mind _  
_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak _  
_And I feel like giving in _  
_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake, I'm alive _  
_Now I know what I believe inside _  
_Now it's my time _  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here.) Right here, (Right Now.) Right now _  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down _  
_I know what I believe inside _  
_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up _  
_Waking up, waking up _  
_Waking up, waking up _  
_Waking up, waking up in the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep In your arms, _  
_I feel you breathe into me _  
_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you _  
_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake, I'm alive _  
_Now I know what I believe inside _  
_Now it's my time _  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here) Right here, (Right now) right now _  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down _  
_I know what I believe inside _  
_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up_  
_Waking up, waking up _  
_Waking up, waking up _  
_Waking up, waking up_

* * *

_Chapter 5: When Jeff Found Out_

It was when Jeff came over, he was covered in Blood and told Cel to get him some food. She couldn't help but agree. That dirty Ratter. She ruined the Whole Thing! Liu was playing with me. And I was messing with him, with a Yo-Yo. I let it glide down and he grabbed it, that little Cat Side he has. "WHAT?!" Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs. Which made Liu meow in surprise and hide in my Hoodie. I chuckled nervously.

"Someone found out." L.J. said from in front of me. I nodded and looked in my Hoodie to see Liu looking up at me, tears in his eyes.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"My Friend, Jeff." I said. He giggled and covered his mouth.

"He's loud."

"Because I found out someone named a Neko after my Older Brother!" Jeff growled from beside me. I jumped in surprise and Liu meowed again, clenching my shirt, whimpering again. "Where is he?" I pointed to my Hoodie. "Get him out, and let me see him."

"No." I said, crossing my arms under Liu and bringing him up.

"I'll tickle him out of you."

"I'm not ticklish." I said.

"Yes you are." I shook my head and laid on the pillows.

"Mama." Liu whispered, I patted his head with my fingers.

"Shh." I whispered back. He crawled out of my Hoodie and looked up at Jeff.

"Hi Jeff!" He waved.

"Are you Liu?" He growled.

"No, I'm Neko!" Liu smiled widely.

"Don't cut a smile into his Cheeks. I just found him today!" I said.

"Thanks." Jeff pouted and crossed his arms. He sat in front of Liu and petted his head. He purred and closed his eyes, leaning into his hand.

"And yes, his actual name is Liu." Jeff nodded.

"Sorry for flipping out."

"It's alright." L.J said. Then Liu climbed on my leg and to my shoulder, laying his head on it.

"Alright, out. I'm going to take a shower." I said. They nodded and walked out, closing the door. "Can you take water?" I asked. He nodded and I walked in the Bathroom. I turned on the Bath and he stripped down. Then he stepped inside and I pulled my Sleeves up.

"I thought you were taking a Bath too, Mommy." He said, looking up at me.

"I'll take one later. Right now, you stink." He giggled and I turned the Bath off. Getting a Sponge and putting Ocean Breeze Body Wash on it. I washed his whole body and covered his eyes and nose, washing his face. Then I poured some water on him. His ears touched his head again before his Tail puffed up.

"Do Cats hate water?"

"You have no idea how much. They will scratch anyone near them who put them in the Water." He nodded and I started watching his hair. Cherry Blossom Conditioner and Shampoo.

* * *

We both walked out the Bathroom. When Liu started to talk. I covered his mouth. Cel and L.J. are sleeping next to each other! Awwww, so... Horrible! (X3!) I turned off the Light and closed the door gently. Then we tip-toed to the Living Room and found Jeff sitting on the Rocking Chair. Almost trying to fall asleep with his Sleeping Mask on. Liu and me laid on the couch and I covered us with the Blankets. Liu fell asleep quickly with his head softly on the pillows. His little arm on my cheek. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. But not before I felt lips press against my cheek. I opened one of my eyes and saw Jeff run out the door. I snickered before it woke Liu up.

"What's so funny, did I miss out on anything?" He poked out his bottom lip.

"No. Go back to Sleep, Liu." I whispered, then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mama! Wake up!" Liu whispered. "Is she dead?"

"No, just too lazy to get up." Cel said.

"No I'm not." I said groggy. I opened my eyes, it was still Night. Probably an hour after I fell asleep. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Grandpa Slendy went to a Meeting, and he said to wake you up." Liu said.

"He did not say to wake me up. Everyone knows I get cranky when I wake up before Cel's Alarm." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"And since I'm the oldest, he put me in charge." Cel grinned and put her thumb to her chest. I glared at her and my eyes glowed Red again.

"I'm the Oldest!" Laughing Jack yelled from the Bedroom.

"No I am!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Ha! You said I'm the oldest!"

"And you said I'm the Oldest!" I put Duct Tape over Cel's Mouth and she glared at me. I smirked when Laughing Jack came in the Room.

"Try arguing now!" I put my hands on my hips and Liu jumped on my shoulder. "I'm going on a Killing Spree. Please watch Liu, don't let him follow me." I walked out the door in nothing but Black Skinny Jeans and a Red T-Shirt, with my Bloody White Hoodie covering. I crossed my arms and looked around, I floated up and flew away in the Trees. I could sense Jeff on a Killing Spree too, insanely close. I heard a scream of pain and something dropping to the ground. Then an Evil Laugh. I scratched the back of my head and sat on a branch. I caught a Bird and crushed it. Then I drank its Blood and looked down. Jeff was there, still laughing evilly. I smirked and dropped the Rabbit on his Head. When it hit. Jeff stopped and poked the Rabbit, then he flicked it from his head and looked up at me. I stuck my tongue out and snickered evilly. "Your laugh was heard from a mile away, calm it down." I said, hanging upside down. I put my hands in my Hoodie pocket and looked at Jeff. "Plus, is there any Blood?"

"Nope." I cursed under my breath.

"Thanks anyway." I stabbed the branch and fell to my Feet. Then a Certain Little Neko pounced on my shoulders.

"Mama, I found you!" Liu laughed.

"I told Cel to watch you." I said.

"She said to go find you because she wants you to go shopping for food."

"It's not called shopping anymore."

"Then what is it?" Jeff asked.

"Stealing." I closed my eyes.

"That makes sense." Liu patted my right cheek.

"I'll see ya, Jeff." I turned and walked away. "You can't run away while I'm stealing, but what do you eat?"

"Meat of course. I don't like Vegetables." I smiled and arrived at the Store a few minutes later. Police was surrounding the Store so I had to appear in the Shop. I put my Hood up and Liu crawled in my Pocket. That's how small he is. I looked around me and jumped in the Cart. Using my KI to go Super Fast again, I stuck my tongue out and grabbed mostly everything again. But not Vegetables. Liu laughed and I smiled as his laughter was Music to my ears. Then an Alarm Sounded. I flipped the Cart in front of a Cop and used my KI to send the Cart and us out the Store. They all yelled at us to come back. But we didn't. Then I put Liu in an Open Bag and got out the Cart while it was still in the Air. Then I put my foot on the Cart and we went down. I caught Liu before he flew into Mid Air. I put him in my Pocket as we landed on the ground. I blew out a puff of air and looked down at the Cart. No one was underneath, or in it. I sighed softly and pushed the Cart forward. Passing a Sleeping BEN DROWNED on the way. Then he opened one of his eyes and looked at Liu who was sitting on my head.

"Hey Nec." He yawned, floating up and next to me.

"Hey BB." I took his hat and put Liu in it. "Meet Liu." I gave his Hat back to him and Liu poked his head out the Hat, then BEN touched the ground with his feet and walked over to me.

"Hey Liu!" BEN chuckled.

"Hi BB. Mama told me about you!" Liu waved his Tail around and giggled when BEN made a funny face at him. "She said you're funny too!"


	6. Wash Away The Pain

_Song for this Chapter:  
Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace_

_I can't escape this hell So many times I've tried But I'm still caged inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself_  
_So what if you can see The darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal.)_  
_I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself), So many times I've lied(so many times I've lied) But there's still rage inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself_  
_So what if you can see The darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe, It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help we believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal! _  
_Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell (This Animal) (This Animal) (This Animal) (This Animal) (This Animal) (This Animal) (This Animal)_  
_So what if you can see The darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal This animal I have become_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Wash Away The Pain_

I was sitting on the Bed. Liu was sleeping on my stomach while I was doing Homework. Only one day of school we were here. And the Next Day I was the only one who went back. Because Cel was still mourning over it. Jane was asking me where she was. And I said at Home. We talked for a little while and became friends. I smiled as Jeff is still looking for his Knife in the Room. I have it, it's just invisible. "Okay, I give up. Where is it?" He asked from beside me. I made it turn visible and it was in my Pants Pocket. Jeff took it and sat next to me. "How do you do Homework? It's Boring!"

"I just wanna get it done." I said, finishing the Last Math Problem. Uncle Offendy was our Math Teacher. That's Good because I always loved Math, it actually gives my mind a oppotunity to have a hard time doing something. I closed the Book and put it in my Bookbag. Then I picked Liu up and laid him on my shoulder. I wrapped my tail around him for a blanket and closed the window.

"I'm Going to Sleep." I snickered.

"You're using your own Catch Fraze on you." He put a Sleeping Mask over his eyes and brought the Blankets up to him. I sighed softly and got in the covers too. Liu clenched my shirt and took a deep breath, before opening one of his eyes. He looked up at me and sat up.

"Mama." He muttered. "I had a Nightmare." I sat up and put him back on my Stomach. He sat up, I saw the tears streaming down his face. I put my finger on my mouth, signaling him to be quiet. He nodded and I opened the window. We climbed out, without disturbing Jeff. Then I closed the window gently and Liu climbed my arm, he sat on my shoulder and wiped his tears away.

"Okay, tell me what happened." I said, walking forward. Liu took a deep breath.

"I saw..." He stopped for a second to recollect his thoughts. Muttering stuff along the way. I took a huge step over the river. Then continued walking. "I saw my Real Mom. She was human like you were. She told me that if I ever was founded. That make sure I take you to her House. Then everything turned Black... I saw you and my Mama arguing, because you said that if she did want to keep me. She wouldn't of put me in that Bag with Water and Whiskey Bottles. And Mama yelled that she needed to leave and she couldn't afford to bring me. Then..." He sniffed and hugged me tightly, burying his head in my chest. I hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." I kissed his forehead and floated up a little bit. Then a rustle in the Bushes stopped me from flying. I glared at the bushes, my left eye glowing Red. I saw a pair of Black Orbs looking straight at me. I completely forgot my Knife. So I have to use Jane's Knife.

"Mama." Liu whimpered and the Being in the Bushes hissed at me. I hissed back and put Liu behind my back. Then Laughing Jack jumped out eating a Lollipop.

"Seriously Jack?" I asked.

"It wasn't my idea. Cel told me to come and get you." I rolled my eyes and put Liu on my head.

"What does she want now?" I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"Since she signed up for Cheerleading. You have to do the Chores."

"I'll pass for today. Tell her I said to get my Knife and Sharpen it."

"I think Jeff has that covered." I snickered and took a Lollipop from his pocket. "That one isn't poisoned."

"You didn't have enough time?" He nodded and I opened the Rapor, putting it in my Mouth. "Okay, see ya later. Which way, Liu?" He knew what I was talking about. He pointed behind him and I blasted off, upside down. I'm sure I passed Papa along the way. "Sorry Papa!" I said. Flying in the sky. Liu looked all around until he told me to stop flying. He pointed to an Orange House in the City. I rolled my eyes and grumbled, before turning invisible, one of my New Abilities. I landed inside the House, Liu jumped off my Head and turned visible. A Lady with Gray Hair, Green Eyes, Wrinkles, and a Pink Dress gasped heavily from the Kitchen and dropped the Plate, it crashed to the ground.

"Alfrendo?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow and Liu nodded, before running into her arms.

"Hi Mama. I missed you, please don't leave me again!" He sobbed into her chest and his Real Mama wrapped her arms around his back.

"I won't."

"Look, I have a New Mama. Meet." He stopped in his sentence when he turned, I wasn't there. "Mama?" He called. I kicked the wall, signaling I was there. My Chains shaking slightly on my Boots. "Where are you?" He asked, walking around. I rubbed my Bracelet and I turned visible. I was glaring daggars at my reflection in a Mirror. "Mama!" Liu cheered, hugging my leg. I sighed softly and returned to my Human State, my Black Eyes returning. I looked at Liu's Mama before smirking.

"Hi!" I waved, walking over to her. We shook hands before she was glaring at me.

"Alfrendo, why don't you go examine your Old Room?" Liu nodded before kissing my cheek and running upstairs. I glared back.

"Well, this is the lady who trapped Liu in a Bag with Water, and Whiskey Bottles?" I hissed, tightening my grip on her arm.

"I did it for a reason." She hissed back at me.

"Whiskey Bottles, aren't what people call a Drink, Drunk per say." I went to my Creepypasta Form and she pushed me back.

"Well look at you. I thought someone like this would find my Precious Alfrendo." I was taken back by this. I growled and extended my hand to the Window. My Knife flew in and I clenched the Handle, glaring at her. She eyed the Knife as I put the tip on my bottom lip.

"Well, didn't expect someone as old as you to take care of a 4-year-old. Then again, sell him." I could tell she was daring herself to say another thing by her fists clenching.

"Mama! Look what I f-" Liu stopped when he came downstairs and noticed me clenching my Knife with my twitching fingers.

"Alfrendo, not right now." I said. Liu gasped softly.

"You never called me by my Real Name."

"Now is the time to start. Since I don't want to cause any trouble. You're going to have to pick." I stood by the Window. Because I know exactly what's going to happen. Alfrendo tensed up.

"I don't like picking."

"Then I'll make this fair, and simple." The Lady picked up Alfrendo and he relaxed, purring against her.

"Fair and Simple. What a waste of my time to be even talking to you."

"Mama, wait!" Liu said, more tears streaming down his face.

"There's stuff I have to do, Alfrendo. And I don't need a Neko telling me to come back all the time." I turned and jumped on the Window.

"But I don't want you to leave." Alfrendo whispered, trying to get out of the Lady's Grasp.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A Man asked, walking into the Room. Alfrendo started crying loudly when the Man's Eyes set on me, and him.

"An Intruder!" The Lady yelled, the Man had a Gun. Alfrendo screamed and struggled to get out.

"Mama, please don't leave!" He cried. Then the Man set the Gun on me and shot a bullet, I dodged it. "Dad stop!" The Man growled and shot more bullets. Then I smashed the window open and fled. "MAMA!" Liu yelled at the top of his lungs. The Man followed me out and I was already gone. I sniffed as it started raining. I could hear Papa yelling my name. It was time to eat. I stopped next to him.

"Papa, I don't like humans." I said, looking up at him. He nodded and we started walking back.

"Where that little Cat?"

"He's the reason." After I told him what had happened, he didn't do anything, but sigh. "But I will be back for him. I could see the Hurt and Pain in his eyes, plus. I'm his Mother now, not that Lady's. Plus, I'm going to kill them all if I have anything to say about it." I clenched my Knife again, it was nearing 5 o'clock when we got Home. Jeff was still sleeping, this time cuddling with his Knife. I pushed him over and put my Knife on the vanity. Cel still wasn't home yet. And I couldn't wait to see her face when I didn't do any of the Chores. I brought my Knees to my Chest and heard sirens in the distance. I rolled my eyes. Probably after that Orange House, it was right next to the Woods, so. Jeff growled and shoved the Mask off his face. He glared at me and I glared at the Wall.

"What'd you do this time?" He asked.

"Liars, I smashed a Window and this Lady lied to the Man that I was an intruder, when I was returning 'Alfrendo' to them."

"Who the hell's Alfrendo?"

"Liu." I said firmly, the Door opened.

"The Garbage isn't out, Nechi!" Cel screeched.

"I'm going to slit your Throat!" I threatened.

"Hey! No slitting throats tonight, only Jeff can do that!" Papa said from the Living Room. Jeff snickered at me as my hand couldn't bring itself to touch my Knife.

"Aww, is wittle Nechi going to cry?" Jeff joked. But I wasn't. I pushed him out the window and closed it. "Aw geez!" He said. "Can I have my Hoodie please?" He asked from outside. I looked at him, then smirked. Shaking my head. "Gimme it!" He ordered, I picked it up and looked at it. Then threw it out the window too. Jeff sighed softly before picking it up and putting it on. He kissed my cheek before running towards his next victim. I closed the window and leaned against the Bed Pillar. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, under all the things today. At least something has to get me to forget it.

* * *

The Next Day I was staring at the Wall of the Orange House. It looked paler. And I was grinning evilly the Whole Time. Until my Ears picked up sobbing. I crossed my arms and floated up a little. It was Midnight, and I didn't hesitate to sneak passed Cel and Papa to get here. And I just climbed out the window, so. Yeah. I looked into a Window and saw Alfrendo tied up to a bed by his Tail. He was curled up into a Ball and his 'Dad' was yelling at him. When he raised his hand, I covered my eyes and saw Alfrendo cry louder. I growled and I'm pretty sure the Lightning Covered it. My hand Twitched with the Knife and I flew closer to the Window. They both looked at me and the Dad growled while Alfrendo smiled widely. I couldn't hear what the Man said. So I made a motion with my hands. I pointed to my ear and shrugged. Then I stuck my tongue out and held my Knife up. I smashed the window open and tackled the Man to the ground. He grabbed my hair and pulled it forward before I pressed my Knife to his Throat. I screamed and cut his entire head off. Then Liu gasped heavily and the door was slammed open. I dodged several Bullets and jumped over some before I tackled the Lady to the ground too. I pinned her to the Wall.

"How dare you come back?!" She shrieked, spitting at me. I wiped it off my face before growling loudly, my Tail flicking everywhere. I pressed my Knife to her throat and all the Air left her. I screamed and kept stabbing her repeatedly in the throat.

"I came back for Liu and only him. I come back to see him getting abused of what I thought a family was to him! You deserve to rot in Hell!" I yelled at the top of my Lungs. Quickly lighting her on fire. She screamed as I threw her down the stairs. I took deep breaths before I lit the House too. I ran in Liu's Room and untied him. He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Mama. He was going to kill me!" He cried. I walked to the window and blasted out. I glared ahead of me before clenching Liu's shirt tightly.

"Liu, don't worry about a thing. I may have to let off some steam for a while. So I need you to help Auntie Cel with the Dishes." He nodded before I landed in front of Papa once again in the House. He was reading a Book. I grumbled as my hair covered my face. Papa looked up at me as I used my KI to dry myself off. Liu got out of my grip and hugged Papa's leg.

"Hi Grandpa!" He laughed.

"I'm going to find, Jeff." I said. Papa nodded before Cel walked in the Room. Clearly tired. She looked up at me.

"You couldn't do a simple chore today?" She asked. I growled and glared at her.

"You had to sign up for Cheerleading, didn't'cha?" I wiggled my fingers and walked to the door. "Take care of Liu. People need to pay, and that includes your old boyfriend." I ran out the door, in search of Jeff. But I already know where he is. His Old Neighborhood.


	7. Joke

**Guest: Of course I will! ;) I always love adding New Characters! **

_Song for this Chapter:_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Joke_

I was now walking towards Jeff's Old House. Where he became a Killer. He was looking out the Upstairs Window. It was still raining so I was freezing. I shivered a little and he noticed me walking on the Street. I jumped on the sidewalk and up the steps. I shivered and twisted my hair before Jeff opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the Door Frame.

"I wanna go Killing." I said. He nodded and let me come inside. I walked in and dried myself off with a Towel. I wrapped it around my waist tightly and sat on the Floor. It was a little dusty and I coughed a little before Jeff handed me a cup of tea. I smiled and took a sip before sighing softly.

"Let me sharpen my Knife first."

"You're going to Polish it, aren't you." I smirked and he shook his head, then I could tell he was serious. I then nodded and drank the rest of the Tea. I love Tea, I add way too much sugar. So that's why Cel's so Happy-Go-Lucky.

* * *

Cel and me were back in High School. And she was happy. But I was much excited. I quickly went to my locker and got my Book out. Cel's Locker was across the Hall from mine. Then a Girl with Golden Hair with Black at the Edges opened her locker next to mine. I saw E.J walk over to her and they started talking. Then I smiled and got my Bookbag before Cel drapped her arm around my shoulders. Making my head lay on hers. "So, where we going?"

"Gym, where else?" I asked. She shrugged and I closed my locker.

"Ooo, how about after school we can-"

"No." I said slowly.

"How about-"

"No." I said more slowly.

"Come on Nech-"

"Nooooo."

"Please, I just wanna go to Game-Stop."

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes and Cel squealed before kissing my cheek and running off. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ooo." I heard Jeff tease from beside me. I growled.

"You're so lucky we're in school." I whispered. He smirked.

"Knife Game after school?"

"After I go to Game-Stop with Cel." I rubbed the spot she kissed me at and whined. "She put Lipstick on today. Get it off." I told Jeff. He shook his head. "Is it Black?" He nodded. Then I took out a wipe and quickly cleaned it off. He nodded again.

"It's off."

"Are you lying?" He shook his head.

"I'm being serious." He crossed his arms and I sighed softly before the Bell rung. The Girl with the Golden Hair said Bye to E.J. and Jeff ruffled my hair before saying bye and walking away. I walked to Gym with the Golden Girl beside me. We were silent the whole time, except for her Footsteps, because I felt like flying. Like BEN when he's too lazy to walk. I put my hands in my hoodie pocket where my Knife was. I looked down at the Golden Girl and smiled softly.

"What's your name?" I asked. She jumped in surprise and looked up at me with Wide-Eyes.

"M-Me?" She asked, putting a hand to her chest. I nodded.

"Yeah." I pushed a few bangs out my face and we turned a corner.

She was silent for a minute, until she finally spoke. "Echoing Lies, but my real name is Roxanne." She said, barely in a whisper, but years of being Shy and all of that has taught you a lot. And hearing better is one of them. I got a better view of her when we stopped at the Girl Bathroom. She has Silver Eyes, almost like Cel's. She has Jackel Ears and Tail. An Upside-Down Flame that was Out-Lined Black. Her Hoodie was Blue, with Papa's Proxy Sign on the Back. I smiled widely.

"Wow, you got Papa's Sign on your back!" I said excitedly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and grinned. "You're my Best Friend!"

"Why?"

"Slenderman, he's my Papa and you're one of his Proxy's. I met Masky, Hoodie, and Ticci Toby, but I never saw you before." We walked into Gym and sat on the bleachers. Cel and L.J were talking while Mika was all the way up there. When she saw me, her frown turned upside down and she jumped all the way down. Sitting next to me.

"So, what happened the other day? Is everything a'right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just a family emergency."

* * *

Sorry guys if it's a Short Chapter. I was going to do more. But I have to get home. I sort of left my stuff there and I need to retrieve it!


	8. It Won't Make a Difference

_Chapter 8: It Won't Make a Difference_

While Cel and I were walking home, her and Laughing Jack were texting each other. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Echo has taught me a lot of things. Never get push around, and don't care what other people say. Because that's what Cel always does. I then looked around the Trees before dodging an incoming Bullet. I looked in front of me and saw a Scared Girl. "That's not Slenderman." She whispered. I growled and glared at her. "Please don't kill me!" She fell to her knees and folded her hands.

"We won't." Cel said, but I had other thoughts. My ears were ringing my hand clenched my Knife. Then Cel gripped my forearm before shaking her head.

**Cel's POV**

I didn't know what gets Nechi so upset. She gets upset over the smallest of things while, just like Uncle Splendy. I always see the Brighter Stuff in things. When she shifted her glare to me and I glared right at her. "Come on Cel. I almost died!" Nechi said. "This has to be done."

"Nechi, just look at her. She thought you were someone else!" I said, clenching her forearm more before she got out of my grip.

"And, she was talking about Papa! I'm not letting some Human take him away from us!" Another bullet was fired and it got me in the arm. I yelped before covering my mouth. Nechi's eyes widened in terror before glaring at the Human. "Get over here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Laughing Jack you better get over here!" Nechi ran after the Girl as I leaned on a Tree. Holding my Bleeding Arm. Then I heard another Gun fire and the Girls scream. Laughy Jacky appeared before me and I fell on the ground.

"Celeria!" He yelled, running over to me.

"She got me!" I squeaked. Before Mr. Slendy appeared beside Laughy Jacky.

"She's been shot!" Laughy yelled before I blacked out.

**Nechi's POV**

I screamed as I shot the Girl. She screamed too and fell to the ground, motionless. I glared at her before running back to where Cel was. I licked the Blood off my fingers before growling once I saw Cel laying comfortably in Laughing Jack's arms, when I say comfortable. It's really not. I rubbed my stomach before I felt a pain shoot through my arm, like when Cel got shot. I looked at my arm and saw it had a cut in it. Fresh Blood trickling.

"How could you not defend her?!" Laughing Jack yelled.

"Me and her were arguing because that girl over there almost got me clean in the forehead!" I rubbed my Bleeding Arm and growled. "Plus, she still doesn't understand what I love to do, because I knew exactly what that Girl was going to do if I tried anything. Which, in this case. She was running from me, and she was trying to find Papa and shoot him." I threw my arms up. "Now I'm going Killing, and get something to heal both of us! And don't even dare try to bring up. 'Oh, you're stronger than the Girl and Cel. So why not kill the brat and get it over with?' Because the body is going to be burned." I started climbing a tree.

"Come on, Nechi. Come back!" I heard Cel choke out.

"I'm getting stuff! I don't wanna hear it!" I yelled, then jumping away. Before one of Pap's Tentacles wrapped around my Ankle. I fell Face-First to the floor and blacked out.

**Cel's POV**

When I saw Nechi fall to the floor. I quickly scrambled out of Jack's arms before running over to her. "Papa. She blacked out!" I said, I kneeled beside her and saw her arm bleeding, and her eyes half-way closed. I closed them and her Knife was in front of her. I picked it up and looked at the body of the Girl she killed. I almost glared at her, before picking up my Twin. She can wake up pretty easy, so she growled and opened her eyes.

"Who knocked me out?"

"On Accident." Mr. Slendy said. Nechi nodded before looking up at me.

"Are you okay?" She muttered. I nodded.

"Yep. Let's get home." Nechi rolled out of my arms and took her Knife from me.

"I'm going to stay home." Nechi said. I hugged her and cheered. Before she grumbled. "You're still hugging me." She whined.


End file.
